mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Apple Bloom/Gallery
Season one AppleFamily AppleBloom 8.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Apple Bloom with bottles s01e07.png|Dragonshy S01E09 AppleBloom HidingFromZecora.png|Bridle Gossip Apple Bloom Karate 1 S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering.png|Fall Weather Friends Apple Bloom Happy S1 E17.jpg|Stare Master Apple Bloom main dancer E18-W18.png|The Show Stoppers Apple Bloom in crowd GIYC.PNG|Green Isn't Your Color Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle worried S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Main 5 ponies and CMC are watching the meteor shower S01E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class S2E1.png CMC Outside The Labyrinth.png|The CMC being cute in confusion. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E1.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders after bumping to Discord S2E01.png|First signs of discord between the crusaders. Twist Apple Bloom Scootaloo Cheerilee's Class3 S2E1.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class4 S2E1.png|Sweetie Belle wants you to notice her, not Apple Bloom or Scootaloo! Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class5 S2E1.png Confusion AB S02E01.png|What? You're Both Wrong.png|You're both wrong. CMC fighting S02E01.png|Apple Bloom on the top of the crusader pyramid. Diamond tiara season 2.PNG|The CMC fighting. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class7 S2E1.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders are done fighting S2E01.png|We're sorry...... CMC cute.png|A light smile! CMC cute 2.png|No more smile :( Cutie Mark Crusaders Disappointment Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class9 S2E1.png Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class10 S2E1.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Arguing Cheerilee's Class11 S2E1.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 Twilight reads the first report.png|Apple Bloom in the flashback/memory. Lesson Zero CMC playing ball S2E3.png|Apple Bloom playing with her fellow crusaders. Scootaloo Silly Face S2E3.png|Happy in the background! Twilight SUPRISE! S2E3.png|SURPRISE! I really like her mane? S2E3.png|Not too interested by the doll... Scootaloo Cuckoo Cuckoo S2E3.png|''"She's Crazy"'' Apple Bloom Doll Love S2E3.png|""I need it"" The CMC In Love.png|Apple Bloom falls under the Smarty Pants spell. Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|Apple Bloom to the top left. Luna Eclipsed Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle Costumes S02E04.jpg|Apple Bloom's Nightmare Night "Bride of Frankenstein" costume. CMC Costumes S02E04.jpg|I like my voice. Please don't take it away. Apple Bride S02E04.jpg|And yet she still wears her bow. More Costumes S02E04.jpg|I'd rather not be eaten tonight. Thanks. Sisterhooves Social Apple Bloom Belch.png|That's a good one Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom eating apple S02E05.png|Applechewing Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom burp S02E05.png|Apple Bloom answering her own question on what uncouth is. Grape juice bath.png|Applejack gives Apple Bloom a grape juice bath. WeAreApplePie.png|''See we are apple pie!'' The Cutie Pox Apple Bloom determined.JPG|Today's the day, Cutie Mark Crusaders! CMC Bowling 1 S2E6.png|The Crusaders, ready to bowl! CMC Bowling 2 S2E6.png|A bowling hall? Awesome! Apple Bloom Naming 1 S2E6.png|All your bowling balls are belong to Apple Bloom! Apple Bloom Naming 2 S2E6.png|Somewhat unimpressed Scootaloo. Apple Bloom Naming 3 S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle doesn't look pleased. CMC Smile S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle doesn't like what she hears. Apple Bloom Naming 4 S2E6.png|Bowling mark crusaders, GO! Bowling Ponies 2 S2E6.png|The bowling hall. Apple Bloom Bowling 1 S2E6.png|Wait a minute, bowling without any thumbs or fingers? Apple Bloom Bowling 2 S2E6.png|Challenge accepted. Apple Bloom Bowling 3 S2E6.png|Grabbin' a bowlin' ball. Apple Bloom Bowling 4 S2E6.png|'Ere goes! Apple Bloom Bowling 5 S2E6.png|Uh oh! Apple Bloom Bowling 6 S2E6.png|Apple Bloom trips. Apple Bloom Happy 1 S2E6.png|Yay! Apple Bloom Happy 2 S2E6.png|Let's see that cutie mark! Apple Bloom Sad 1 S2E6.png|Oh pony, still a blank flank. CMC Confused S2E6.png|Look there..? Apple Bloom Sad 2 S2E6.png|Yet again another failure to obtain a cutie mark. Scootaloo Scooter 1 S2E6.png|"Yeah, at least you were able to keep your ball in your lane." Scootaloo Scooter 2 S2E6.png|Apple Bloom doesn't look too happy about the previous failure. CMC Cheer Up 1 S2E6.png|"A treat from Sugarcube Corner will cheer you up!" CMC Cheer Up 2 S2E6.png|Sadly declines the goodie. CMC Cheer Up 3 S2E6.png|A party always is a happy thing! CMC Cheer Up 4 S2E6.png|Pinkie doin' what she does best! CMC Cheer Up 5 S2E6.png|The use of gags is fun! CMC Cheer Up 6 S2E6.png|Is the party the right solution? CMC Cheer Up 7 S2E6.png|The response... CMC Cheer Up 8 S2E6.png|... not what they wanted. Trippin' Pinkie! CMC Cheer Up 9 S2E6.png|"A lovely new chapeau will cheer you up! " CMC Cheer Up 10 S2E6.png|Doesn't look like it will. Apple Bloom Sad 3 S2E6.png|Truly not in the mood. Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 7 S2E6.png|Where are you going, Apple Bloom? Apple Bloom Fall 1 S2E6.png|She trips over a twig, and is crashing into the hub icon! Apple Bloom Fall 2 S2E6.png|The hub icon watches her rollin'... Apple Bloom Fall 3 S2E6.png|A painful faceplant. Apple Bloom Fall 4 S2E6.png|Oh, the pain! Apple Bloom Fall 5 S2E6.png|Ow, ow, ow. Apple Bloom Tooth 1 S2E6.png|What's wrong Apple Bloom, Zecora wonders. Apple Bloom Tooth 2 S2E6.png|Yeowch! Apple Bloom Tooth 3 S2E6.png|A chipped tooth! Really explains the pain. Zecora Potion 1 S2E6.png|Looking for a solution for the chipped tooth. Apple Bloom Tooth 4.png|She sounds so funny. Zecora Potion 2 S2E6.png|Mixin' the fixin' up. Zecora Potion 3 S2E6.png|Looks like Apple Bloom is blowing it with force! Zecora Potion 4 S2E6.png|Apple Bloom looks rather demanding... Zecora Potion 5 S2E6.png|Ssssmokey! Zecora Potion 6 S2E6.png|Not to be seen as a stare contest. Zecora Potion 7 S2E6.png|Even with a chipped tooth, Apple Bloom is cute as ever when smiling! Apple Bloom Tooth 5 S2E6.png|Looking at the cure for her tooth. Apple Bloom Tooth 6 S2E6.png|Drinking the brew. Apple Bloom Tooth 7 S2E6.png|Not a mirror, but will do! Apple Bloom Tooth 8 S2E6.png|Hohoho, funny looking. Apple Bloom Tooth 9 S2E6.png|Good as new! Zecora 4 S2E6.png|Joyful after the successful fix! Zecora Home 2 S2E6.png|Many brews and mixes. Apple Bloom Potion S2E6.png|Just look at all these stuff! Apple Bloom Suprised S2E6.png| Apple Bloom Think S2E6.png|Hmm... Zecora 7 S2E6.png|I bet you can mix up a brew that can fix... Zecora 8 S2E6.png|... anything! Zecora 9 S2E6.png|Not persuaded, even from the cute flank wiggle. Zecora 10 S2E6.png|Many potions in this room, but none of them are what you seek, Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom Fine S2E6.png|Disappointment. Apple Bloom Confused S2E6.png|"Whatcha got goin' on there?" Apple Bloom Happy 3 S2E6.png|Recognizes the flower. Apple Bloom Happy 4 S2E6.png|Interesting! Zecora 19 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Agree S2E6.png|The possibilities... Apple Bloom Evil S2E6.png|... make for sinister plans! Apple Bloom's new cutie mark S2E6.png|A wild cutie mark appeared! Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom's new cutie mark S2E6.png|Puzzled over what her special talent is. Apple Bloom Happy 5 S2E6.png|"It's a loop-de-hoop!" Apple Bloom Happy 6 S2E6.png|Cool! Apple Bloom Happy 7 S2E6.png|Loopin'. Fillys Confused S2E6.png|Oh, you've seen nothing yet, fillies! Tiara and Spoon 4 S2E6.png|Look at this! Apple Bloom Happy 8 S2E6.png|You seein' dis? Apple Bloom Happy 9 S2E6.png|That's a flagpole, curious looking filly. Apple Bloom Happy 10 S2E6.png|Every filly watching! Apple Bloom Happy 11 S2E6.png|Ah can do this with one hoof! Apple Bloom Happy 12 S2E6.png|Single hoofedly! CMC Shock S2E6.png|With hoop and hoof! Apple Bloom Happy 13 S2E6.png|Even her tail has got moves! Class S2E6.png|Time to play with loop-de-hoops! Apple Bloom Happy 14 S2E6.png|The two fillies secretly watching Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom Happy 15 S2E6.png|"Great job, girls!" Apple Bloom Happy 16 S2E6.png|About to show off a little more! Apple Bloom Happy 17 S2E6.png|Seems very proud of doin' it! Apple Bloom Happy 18 S2E6.png|With her eyes closed, such finesse! Apple Bloom Happy 19 S2E6.png|What's to the left impressing the fillies? Apple Bloom Happy 20 S2E6.png|Apple Bloom making the two fillies a bit jealous. Apple Bloom Happy 21 S2E6.png|Time for the more advanced tricks. Diamond Tiara 1 S2E6.png|Not for beginners. Got that, Diamond Tiara? Apple Bloom Happy 22 S2E6.png|I call this one, the Hooplaa! Class Air S2E6.png|Up up and awaaaaay! Apple Bloom Double Cutie S2E6.png|Suddenly, another cutie mark! Apple Bloom Fall S2E6.png|Oh horseapples...about to feel gravity. Silver Spoon 1 S2E6.png|Claims the cutie marks are fake! Apple Bloom Plates S2E6.png|Spinning plates! Class Stare S2E6.png|You have a surprised crowd, Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom Plates 2 S2E6.png|Realizing she's performing it. Apple Bloom Happy 23 S2E6.png|Oh yeah! Apple Bloom Happy 24 S2E6.png|Apple Bloom looks like she knew she could do it. Apple Bloom Happy 25 S2E6.png|Follow Apple Bloom for a show! Apple Bloom Happy 26 S2E6.png|You fancy... Apple Bloom Happy 27 S2E6.png|... showpony! Apple Bloom Happy 28 S2E6.png|Why don't you try to catch the hub logo in the middle of the loop-de-hoop? Apple Bloom Happy 29 S2E6.png|Everyfilly being impressed... again! Rainbow Dash 2 Sleep S2E6.png|Sleepy Rainbow Dash on a cloud... looks comfy! Apple Bloom Happy 30 S2E6.png|Behold, fillies! Pinkie Pie Walk 2 S2E6.png|Closing up on Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie Walk 3 S2E6.png|This looks rather random, even for Pinkie Pie. Granny Smith 2 S2E6.png|Letting Granny Smith try out some of the fun. Granny Smith 3 S2E6.png|The fun has been doubled! Heh! Apple Bloom Happy 31 S2E6.png|Ponyville's most talented filly. Apple Bloom Happy 32 S2E6.png|Apple Bloom is very exhausted. Apple Family 2 S2E6.png|With the family. Apple Family 3 S2E6.png|You sure look funny, Applejack. Granny Smith 4 S2E6.png|Granny Smith approachin' Granny Smith 5 S2E6.png|Even closer. Granny Smith 6 S2E6.png|Oh snap! Apple Family 4 S2E6.png|I think it's time to hit the hay, Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom Triple Cutie Mark S2E6.png|Three Cutie Marks!? Apple Bloom Sad 4 S2E6.png|"Help, meeee!" Apple Bloom Sad 5 S2E6.png|"HELP ME!" Applejack 7 S2E6.png|The uncontrollable loop-de-hoop swings wildly. Applejack 8 S2E6.png|Ouch! Applejack 9 S2E6.png|Hold yer hooves right there! Applejack 10 S2E6.png|Owoah... Apple Bloom Sad 6 S2E6.png|This can't be good... AB Scared S02E06.jpg|You're speakin' in fancy! AB French S02E06.jpg|You won the lottery! Oh wait... no, the ability to speak in fancy. Apple Bloom Statue.png|Making Sculptures. Apple Bloom Chimney.png|Cleaning a chimney. Apple Bloom Lions.png|Taming lions. Apple Bloom checkmate S2E6-W6.png|Checkmate! Apple Bloom Fencing.png|Apple Bloom fencing. Apple Bloom Tornado.PNG|Whoa!!!! Apple_Bloom_pounces_S02E06.png|ALL MINE! Secret of My Excess Spike V.S. Cutie Mark Crusaders S2E10.PNG|Helps Scootaloo to save her scooter from the greedy Spike. Spike wants broom S2E10.PNG|To the right. Hearth's Warming Eve CMC in crowd S2E11.PNG|Shock and Awe! I know right S2E11.PNG|Reminder, fillies. Sweetie Belle pointing S2E11.PNG|Look what Sweetie Belle is pointing at! Scootaloo, Apple Bloom & Sweetie Belle.png|Sing little fillies! Family Appreciation Day Applejack & Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Looking out at the farm at night. AJ, Apple Bloom & Big Mac S2E12.png|Inbefore Eeyup. Apple Bloom excited to make jam S2E12.png|Isn't Apple Bloom just such a cute filly? Apple Bloom jumping with joy S2E12.png|Apple Bloom confirmed for cutest filly. Granny Smith talking with Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Listen to ol' Granny Smith, little Apple Bloom. Granny Smith lurking in a cupboard S2E12.png|Granny smith about to bring Apple Bloom... Apple Bloom and a broom S2E12.png|Fascinated by the broom. Apple Bloom hopping S2E12.png|Ponies in bunny costumes? Genius! Granny Smith notices Filthy Rich S2E12.png|Visitors! Filthy Rich, Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara S2E12.png|And it is Diamond Tiara with her father Filthy Rich. Diamond Tiara taunts Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Diamond Tiara sees her opportunity. Diamond Tiara taunts Apple Bloom 2 S2E12.png|"Oh, you poor poor thing" Apple Bloom bunny Diamond Tiara.png|Havin' a little chat. Happy Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Apple Bloom is having fun, really! Diamond Tiara gag Apple Bloom embarrassed S2E12.png|(Doesn't like it) Adorable Bunnybloom S2E12.png|Sad Bunny Bloom. Concerned Apple Bloom looking at Granny Smith S2E12.png|Silly! Diamond Tiara taunts Apple Bloom 3 S2E12.png|Your secret's safe with her... right? Apple Bloom strolling through town S2E12.png|Your hat advice was great, Rarity. Apple Bloom and Granny Smith S2E12.png|Shoppin' with Granny. Apple Bloom and Granny Smith 2 S2E12.png|Show them haters who's boss? Granny Smith prancing around S2E12.png|Oh Granny, you still got moves! Embarassed Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Not every likely that Apple Bloom likes Granny Smith pulling such moves... Granny Smith looking at pans 2 S2E12.png|So many choices..? Shocked Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Eugh... Granny Smith walks off without her dentures S2E12.png|Giving Apple Bloom the stare..? Apple Bloom with false teeth S2E12.png|Hopefully none sees this, filly. Apple Bloom with bee on nose S2E12.png|It'd be no good to see you carrying around Granny Smith's teeth. Apple Bloom with bee on nose 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith with a beard of bees S2E12.png Apple Bloom embarrassed 2 S2E12.png Apple Bloom spots Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S2E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind beehive S2E12.png S2 E12 Berry Punch and Daisy look.jpg Apple Bloom pleading S2E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon notice Apple Bloom S2E12.png AppleBloomGrannySmithS2E12.PNG Apple Bloom bonnet shame.png|I do not like the bonnet of shame. EmbarrassedApple Bloom.jpg Silver Spoon Diamond Tiara Apple Bloom Granny Smith Wave.png AB pushing Granny S02E12.png|Eager to leave. BoredApple Bloom.jpg Classroom Awake S2E12.png Apple-Bloom-Frown-S2E12.png Diamond-Tiara-Interruption-S2E12.png Sly-Diamond-Tiara-S2E12.png Shocked-Apple-Bloom-S2E12.png Whole-Class-S2E12.png Unhappy-Apple-Bloom-S2E12.png Apple Bloom hit herself against the table S02E12.png Apple Bloom begging S2E12.png Apple family third sign S2E12.png Apple family third sign buds S2E12.png Apple family admiring third sign zap apple flowers S2E12.png Apple family lazy daisies S2E12.png Applejack wink S2E12.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_Apple_Bloom_is_sick_S2E12.png Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo.png S02E12 CMC ScootalooIdea.png Scootaloo stay still Apple Bloom S2E12.png Sick Apple Bloom S2E12.png Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom sick S2E12-W12.png Hot_thermometer_S02E12.png|Reacting to a hot thermometer. CMC hear Granny Smith S2E12-W12.png|Uh-oh Granny Smith is coming! Apple Bloom prentending to be sick S2E12.png The Plan failed S2E12.png|Granny Smith was too smart to fool. Happy Sweetie Belle in the bush S02E12.png CMC looking at tree S02E12.png Flying Sweetie Belle S02E12.png|She tried to warn Sweetie Belle. Apple-Bloom-'Ventriloquism'-S2E12.png Disapointed Apple Bloom S2E12.png Scootaloo wide eyes S2E12-W12.png|Wow Scootaloo what big eyes you have. Apple Bloom freaking out! S2E12-W12.png|Apple Bloom is really freaking out! Proud Apple Bloom relaxing S2E12.png Apple Bloom with a huge smile S2E12.png Applebloom shock S02E12.png Apple Bloom & Diamond Tiara.png|Dat face! Is scaring me. Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon whispering S02E12.png Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon giggling S02E12.png Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, and Uncle Apple Strudel.png Applebloom nuggy S02E12.png Applebloom mane messy S02E12.png Granny in class S2E12.png The effect of Granny Smith's story S2E12.png Silver Spoon first clap S2E12.png The entire class looking at Diamond Tiara S2E12.png The Apple Family S2E12.png Granny Smith congratulates Apple Bloom S2E12.png Granny Smith Apple Bloom hug S2E12.png ExcitedS2E12.PNG Applejack and Apple Bloom laughing S2E12.png|Everything turned out okay. The Last Roundup Apple Bloom wearing Applejack's hat 1 S2E14.png|Howdy from Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom wearing Applejack's hat 2 S2E14.png|Yee-haw! Or a Yay! Apple Bloom wearing Applejack's hat 3 S2E14.png|Fixin' the hat. Applejack flipping her hat up S2E14.png|Nice catch, big sister! Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 1 S2E14.png|Apple Bloom wondering what Pinkie is up to. Pinkie_Pie's_lips_are_limbered_up_5_S2E14.png|Apple Bloom is not amused. Dog-EyesA.B. S02E14.png|"And she loves her family! Doesn't she?..." Apple family pileup S2E14.png|Family reunion! The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Apple Bloom and Granny Smith S2E15.png|Apple Bloom helps out! Apple Bloom pours cider S2E15.png|One mug of cider coming up! Apple family cider stand S2E15.png|Pretty small there! Apple family pride 1 S2E15.png|Looking rather happy! Ponies surrounding Flim S2E15.png|You won't smile for that long to him, filly! Flim Kissing Apple Bloom's Forehead.png|Nothing creepy here. Flim talking to Applejack S2E15.png|Hi there, Apples! Applejack looking at family S2E15.png|Smile that way! Sneaky Apple Bloom S2E15.png|Now who's cooler now? Apple family shocked S2E15.png|Shocking news! Apple Family watching Flim S2E15.png|Seems to be Flam to the left. Apple Bloom not happy with Flim S2E15.png|Flim's got this..? Apple Bloom upset S2E15.png Big Macintosh so what S2E15-W15.png|Ow, my head! Apple family group huddle interrupted S2E15.png Big Macintosh no deal S2E15-W15.png Big Macintosh determined S2E15-W15.png Applejack bucking practice S2E15.png Apple Bloom on the punchbag S2E15.png Applebloom dizzy S02E15.png Applebloom collapse S02E15.png|Apple Bloom has fainted! Use next pony? Applebloom shocked S02E15.png|AAAAAAAAAACK!!!! Applebloom stunned S02E15.png|Oh my... VerySadAppleBloom S02E15.png|"You thought I was sad before? Well check THIS out!!!" Hearts and Hooves Day Scootaloo brings the glitter S2E17.png|Making the gift for Cheerilee. Apple Bloom huh S2E17-W17.png|"Huh?" Cutie Mark Crusaders Potion S02E17.PNG|So this is the love potion.. Apple Bloom right S2E17-W17.png|"Right." Apple Bloom cute pose S2E17-W17.png|Striking a cute pose. CMC giggle giggle S2E17-W17.png|A genius plan! CMC giggle again S2E17-W17.png|Girls, you're being obvious! Cheerilee and Big Mac with CMC picnic S02E17.png|Leaving the ponies to drink the "love potion". Wide eyed CMC S02E17.png|They're doing it... Apple Bloom Scootaloo Sweetie Belle Huge Smile S02E17.png|Almost doing it...! He's your special somepony S02E17.png|Ya prancin' showponies! Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png|Funny looking houses, don't you think? CMC walking S2E17.png|Just your everyday walking CMC. CMC in the town S2E17.png|Begin song! CMC as the song starts S2E17.png|"Cheerilee is sweet and kind.." Sweetie Belle pole swinging 2 S2E17.png|"The perfect stallion you and I must find..." Apple Bloom good ones are taken s02e17.png|All the good stallions are taken... This guy's too silly S02E17.png |This guy's too silly! Way too uptight stallion.png Applebloom fell S01E17.png|Ooftahs! He's much too flashy S02E17.png |He's much too flashy! Doctor Whooves is so splashy S02E17.png |If he weren't so splashy! Too short stallion S02E17.png |Too short! Too clean stallion S02E17.png |Too clean! (Can one be too clean? So it might seem!) CMC watch Big Macintosh S2E17-W17.png|Eeyup just spying on my brother. CMC it worked S2E17-W17.png|Look, guys! CMC check Cheerilee S2E17-W17.PNG|Something is wrong with Cheerilee. CMC check Big Macintosh S2E17-W17.png|Big brother's eyes look weird. CMC hear craze love S2E17-W17.png|My brother is saying what? Scootaloo you think S2E17-W17.png|More stuff than just Eeyups and Nnopes, Apple Bloom! Sweetie Belle realizing what the Crusaders have done S2E17.png|Worried, about the situation. Scootaloo & Apple Bloom WHAT! S2E17-W17.png|"WHAT!" Scootaloo & Apple Bloom freak out S2E17-W17.png|This..can't be good. Scootaloo in a second S2E17-W17.png|Just looking cool here. CMC smiling S2E17-W17.png|Easy like apple pie. Apple Bloom looking unwell S2E17.png|"Ah think Ah'm gonna throw up!" Apple Bloom looking unwell 2 S2E17.png|Gross. Mrs Cake CMC S01E17.png CMC play cool S2E17-W17.png CMC somepony watching S2E17-W17.png Applebloom pushing BigMac S01E17.png Applebloom bleck! S01E17.png|Blech!! BigMac jump S01E17.png Apple_Bloom_Scootaloo_Making_Faces_S02E17.png|''Gag'' Scootaloo & Apple Bloom she serious S2E17-W17.png|Is she serious? Apple Bloom this works S2E17-W17.png|Yeah this will work. Big Macintosh hippity hop S2E17-W17.png|Apple Bloom is not enjoying this. A Friend in Deed Apple Bloom sad 1 S2E18.png|Nobody to skip with Apple Bloom... Apple Bloom sad 2 S2E18.png|No skipping cutie mark. Apple Bloom sad closeup S2E18.png|Won't bother to do anything. Apple Bloom on top of Pinkie Pie S2E18.png|Suddenly, Pinkie's giving you a ride! Apple Bloom skipping with Pinkie Pie S2E18.png|That takes talent. Apple_Bloom_cute_face_S2E18.png|A smile - Mission accomplished! Apple Bloom spinny face 1 S2E18.png|Good times! Apple Bloom spinny face 2 S2E18.png|Smile Bloom. It's About Time S2E20 CMC.png|Apple Bloom helping disaster proof Equestria by cleaning Ponyville's only segment of pavement. Ponyville Confidential Apple Bloom has an idea S2E23.png Apple Bloom with newspaper S2E23.png|Newspaper! How's this gonna help S2E23.png CMCS2E23.PNG CMC crib S2E23.png|"An' ah thought I get down 'n dirty back at the farm." Apple Bloom shares real idea S2E23.png|"That's not what I meant silly fillies!" Apple Bloom into journalism S2E23.png Journalism migh be the way S2E23.png CMC happy about the idea S2E23.png Everypony staring at Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Let's get out of here S2E23.png Granny Smith squeezing Apple Bloom's cheeks S2E23.png Foal Apple Bloom photo S2E23.png|Who would have thought Apple Bloom was the most adorable baby at one time? Photo albums S2E23.png Embarassed Apple Bloom S2E23.png CMC coming at the door S2E23.png CMC meeting with Diamond Tiara S2E23.png CMC backing up from Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Diamond Tiara ordering the CMC S2E23.png CMC getting thrown to the ground S2E23.png CMC spinny head S2E23.png CMC on the ground S2E23.png Apple Bloom talking to Scootaloo S2E23.png|"You don't even wanna know what I had to sit through." Diamond Tiara with newspaper S2E23.png CMC smiling together S2E23.png CMC thinking S02E23.png Apple Bloom thinking S02E23.png|Thinkin'. Apple Bloom with notebook S2E23.png|She thought, but still got nothing The Cutie Mark Crusaders worried and lacking ideas S2E23.png|Can't make a story about Snips and Snails anymore. CMC showing the paper with Spike's photo S2E23.png Angry Diamond Tiara on the desk S2E23.png CMC being hit by paper S2E23.png Diamond Tiara does not want CMC to quit S2E23.png Scootaloo speaking S2E23.png Diamond Tiara showing file S2E23.png File showing pictures of CMC S2E23.png CMC1_S02E23.png|Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. CMC2_S02E23.png Embarassing Apple Bloom foal photo S2E23.png Apple Bloom blushing S2E23.png CMC and Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Sweetie Belle talking to other crusaders S2E23.png CMC looking up S2E23.png Rainbow Dash looking down S2E23.png CMC looking up 2 S2E23.png Rainbow Dash kicking cloud S2E23.png Rainbow Dash droping rain on the CMC S2E23.png CMC being rained on S2E23.png|That didn't work out too well. Tears coming out of the door S2E23.png|This doesn't look good. CMC meeting Angel S2E23.png|"Oh, hi Angel!" Force field S2E23.png|There's some kind of force field. Whats this S2E23.png|"What they hay?" Spike looking to the CMC S2E23.png Spike looking at the CMC through the forcefield S2E23.png Full Force Field S2E23.png Applejack doesn't want to talk with CMC S2E23.png Cutie mark crusaders S02EP23.png Big Macintosh scolding CMC S2E23.png Big Macintosh pointing at CMC S2E23.png Big Macintosh telling CMC to go away S2E23.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Apple Bloom with Scootaloo S2E23.png CMC on the ground thinking S2E23.png CMC just in time S2E23.png|'Stop the Presses!" Scootaloo showing notebook S2E23.png|"We got ourselves a great story!" Scootaloo about to give notebook S2E23.png Shady Daze getting the notebook S2E23.png Notebook being sent to the typewriter S2E23.png Angel reading newspaper S2E23.png Fluttershy hugs the CMC S2E23.png CMC showing newspaper through forcefield S2E23.png CMC and Twilight S2E23.png Apple Bloom Applejack reconciled S2E23.png|Apple Bloom is forgiven by her sister Scootaloo with a newspaper S2E23.png Reaction to the new Editor-in-chief S2E23.png|Excited about the new Editor-in-chief. Featherweight and Shady Daze high five S2E23.png|The new editor-in-chief is approved by most. The Cutie mark Crusaders laughing at Diamond Tiara S2E23.png|Laughing at Diamond Tiara. Miscellaneous Apple Bloomfornavbox.png Apple Bloom Sketch.jpg|Original Apple Bloom sketch by Lauren Faust. Apple Bloom toy.jpeg|Apple Bloom (Toy). Applejack and Apple Bloom toys.jpeg|Apple Bloom and Applejack (Toys.) 2011_02storypack.jpg|This is a mispackaged toy. CMC_intro.png|Her and her friends in the newly revised intro. CastleCreator AppleBloom.png|Apple Bloom, from Castle Creator CMC as flower fillies.jpg Category:Character gallery pages Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders